Adil Kamil al-Wadi
| place_of_birth = Muharraq, Bahrain | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 60 | group = | alias = Adel Kamel Abdulla Hajee | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Adil Kamil Abdullah Al Wadi is a citizen of Bahrain who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. Al Wadi's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 60. American intelligence analysts estimate that Al Wadi was born in 1964, in Muharraq, Bahrain. Adil Kamil Abdullah al Wadi was captured near the Pakistan-Afghan border and was transferred to Bahrain on November 4, 2005. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 5 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions from detainees from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether detaineees are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the detainees were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the detainee had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Al Wadi chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.detainees ARB|Set_9_1018-1088B.pdf#55}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Adil Kamil Abdullah Al Wadi's '' Combatant Status Review Tribunal'' - pages 55-76 Allegations The allegations Al Wadi faced, in the "Summary of Evidence" presented to his Tribunal were:Allegations, found on page 30 of Al Wadi's, Combatant Status Review Tribunal Al Wadi denied association with Al Qaeda.Summarized transcripts, found on page 12 of Al Wadi's, Combatant Status Review Tribunal He acknowledged traveling to Afghanistan in the early fall of 2001. He denied being a fighter in Tora Bora, and said he had never heard of Tora Bora before his interrogation. He denied that the Pakistanis captured him.Summarized transcripts, found on page 13 of Al Wadi's, Combatant Status Review Tribunal He said he willingly sought out the Pakistani Police after crossing the border and escapinf from Afghanistan. Al Wadi asserted he chose to go to Afghanistan, to give humanitarian aid, after watching television accounts of panic and poverty of Afghan refugees. Administrative Review Board hearing | pages= 1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date= March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-12 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. The factors for and against continuing to detain %s were among the 121 that the Department of Defense released on March 3, 2006. Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Adil Kamil Abdullah Al Wadi Administrative Review Board - pages 53-54 - January 28, 2005 The following primary factors favor continued detention: The following primary factors favor release or transfer: Transcript Al Wadi chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing.Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Adil Kamil Abdullah Al Wadi's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 30 Release Al Wadi, and the other five Bahrainis, are represented by Joshua Colangelo-Bryan. The Gulf Daily News announced on November 5, 2005 that Adel had been released, and was one of three Bahraini detainees on their way home.Free, at last!, Gulf Daily News, November 5, 2005Three Bahraini Guantanamo detainees return home, WFOR, November 5, 2005 On Thursday August 23, 2007 the Gulf Daily News reported that Bahraini Member of Parliament Mohammed Khalid had called for the Bahrain government to provide financial compensation to the released men. Op-ed Kamel Abdulla wrote an op-ed about his experiences in Guantanamo in The Media Line, on December 28, 2006. - mirror He wrote: *The prison was under the control of Psychiatrists who tried their best to drive the captives crazy. *The captives weren't allowed sunlight. Their cells were under constant illumination from artificial light. McClatchy News Service interview On June 15, 2008 the McClatchy News Service published a series of articles based on interviews with 66 former Guantanamo detainees. mirror Adil Kamil al Wadi was one of the former detainees who had an article profiling him. mirror In his McClatchy interview Adil Kamil al Wadi reported religious persecution in the Kandahar detention facility and in Guantanamo. He gave a detailed account of Koran desecration. The McClatchy article quoted Mark Sullivan, Adil Kamil al Wadi's habeas corpus attorney, who had seen the classified allegations against him: : See also *Juma Mohammed Al Dossary *Essa Al Murbati *Salah Abdul Rasool Al Blooshi *Shaikh Salman Ebrahim Mohamed Ali Al Khalifa *Abdulla Majid Al Naimi References External links *'Help me' plea by Bay detainee, Gulf Daily News, September 5, 2005 *'Nightmare' for freed Bay Three, Gulf Daily News, November 9, 2005 * *McClatchy News Service - video Category:Bahraini extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released